Overall, the design and manufacture of a functional, robust, and durable joint prosthesis is a complex and multifaceted problem involving anatomical, biocompatibility, biomechanical, and surgical considerations. From a functional perspective, mechanical design considerations should address the joint range of motion, center of rotation, force-transmission-capabilities, and wear resistance of the component. Anatomical issues for consideration involve the shape of the intramedullary stem and of the articulating surface, and the need for a range of sizes to accommodate anthropomorphic variations. Surgical concerns should take into account the need for appropriate instrumentation utilized during the implantation procedure to facilitate an accurate osteotomy, effect minimal bone removal, and preserve surrounding soft tissues. Generally, the design objective for such an implant to replace the distal articular surface of a diseased and/or damaged CMC joint should be to relieve pain, allow maximum range of motion, and restore to the patient a high degree of hand functionality. Size and geometric features of the component are in a large way dictated by morphometric measurements of the natural CMC joint; however, the strength and wear resistance of the ultimate component need to be such that it will exhibit longevity when subjected to rigorous and demanding anatomically relevant constraint and loading situations.